


Blankets

by Storylover10



Series: OTP Things [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which one hogs the covers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> I found a list of OTP things that are like, which one hogs the covers? which one picks up the pizza? things like that so I answered all of them then wrote stories based on the answers. This is the first one

There was an alarm going off somewhere by his head, but it wasn’t his one for the team so he wasn’t in as much as a hurry to turn it off. It was the one for his classes though, so he did have to get up at some point. Jaime squinted at his phone light as he turned the ringing off so as not to wake Bart, who was sleeping next to him. He sighs before rolling out of bed and promptly falling on the floor because of his feet being tangled in the blankets that had been pushed off during the night.

He sighed again then kicked the blankets all the way to the floor. He hears a soft giggle from the bed as he drags his feet to take a shower.

“Shut it, Bart. It’s not funny.”

“I’m going to argue your point and say that it’s funny every time.”

Jaime flipped him off then closed the bathroom door. Bart laughed even as he heard the water start running.

**Author's Note:**

> Which one hogs the covers? Nither. Bart puts off enough body heat that they both stay pretty warm durning the night and the blankets normally end up on the floor by morning.
> 
> So I've just recently gotten back into this fandom (was in it when the show first came out, but then we got rid of cable and I lost track of it. saw it on netflix and started watching again) and I completely fell in love with this couple and felt they needed more stories because I'd finish reading nearly all of them so I wrote more. There's only going to be 16 or 17 small parts in the series, but I hope to be able to write even more stories than that. I'll see you guys soon and you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1 if you'd like to chat or something


End file.
